Benutzer Diskussion:Anakin
Star Wars feiert Geburtstag! Star Wars feiert seinen 30. Geburtstag! __TOC__ Hi Anakin! Herzlich willkommen im Autorenstab! Beachte bitte auch meinen Kommentar zu dem Bild rebelship.jpg. Auf Gute Zusammenarbeit, Ben Kenobi 12:19, 17. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Herzlich willkommen Anakin! Ich bin schon neugierig auf Deine Beiträge und darauf mehr über Dich zu erfahren, viel Spaß bei uns, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 12:31, 17. Aug 2006 (CEST) Hi Anakin, freue mich auf gute Zusammmenarbeit;) Gruß--General Grievous 13:26, 17. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Hi, Anakin! Auch mal jemand mit Anakin als Namen, sehr schön... :Herzlich Willkommen bei uns. Du hast ja schon einen beeindruckenden Artikel geschrieben. Dann bist du also auch kein Anfänger mehr, wenn Wikis geht, he? ;-) :Naja, wie auch immer! Ich wünsche dir auch jeden Fall viel Spaß hier bei uns. Und das du niemals den Mut verlierst... :Gruß Little Ani 20:01, 17. Aug 2006 (CEST) Herzlich willkommen! Bild:--).gif Gruß --Premia 20:06, 17. Aug 2006 (CEST) Tipps für Anakin So, dann will ich auch mal kurz hier mit den Tipps anfangen. Wenn du eine Seite bearbeitest und meinst, damit fertig zu sein, dann klicke doch bitte erst auf "Vorschau zeigen", damit die History unter "Letzte Änderungen" nicht unnötig gefüllt wird. Das kann nämlich etwas verwirrend sein, wenn man da kurz aufeinanderfolgende Änderungen eines Benutzers an einem Artikel aufgelistet sieht. Die Vorschau zeigt dir das finale Design des Artikels, sogar mit Kategorien. Alles klar? ^_~ --Ben Kenobi 13:55, 17. Aug 2006 (CEST) Hilfe brauchst du hilfe mit deiner benutzseite??--Yoda41 13:56, 17. Aug 2006 (CEST) Ich habe dir die vorlage reingesetz, wenn du willst kann man auch anoch die farbe ändern. HILFE! Meine Benutzerseite wird komplett falsch angezeigt! Die Jedipedia- Spalte links und die google-Anzeigen sind in die Seite hineingeschoben. Ich weiß jetzt nicht ob nur ich es falsch sehe, da alle anderen seiten föllig normal sind! Schaut bitte mal rein, und weis jemand an was des liegen kann?? --Anakin 21:19, 24. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Hallo Anakin! Ich habe den Fehler behoben. Das liegt an der Tabellenstruktur, die du in deine Benutzerseite eingebaut hast. War bei meiner Benutzerseite letztlich genauso. Da Premia vor kurzem ein Wiki-Update vollzogen hat, kann die neue Software die Tabellenform nicht mehr fehlerfrei darstellen. Eine andere Möglichkeit einen ähnlichen Tabellen-Effekt zu erzielen, kannst du auf Ben Kenobis Benutzerseite nachsehen. ;) :Gruß Little Ani 21:30, 24. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Danke! --Anakin 16:04, 27. Sep 2006 (CEST) Quellen Hallo Anakin, ich habe gerade gesehen, daß du als Quelle für den Durastahl-Artikel die Website sw-battlefields.de angegeben hast. Das ist leider keine "offizielle", d.h. von Lucas autorisierte Quelle - und nur solche dürfen als Grundlage eines Artikels genommen werden. Also: Alle Filme, die Bücher, Comics, Videospiele und Artikel in offiziellen Publikationen sind selbstverständlich geeignete Quellen, aber als einzige "erlaubte" Internet-Seiten gelten www.starwars.com (und die dortige Datenbank), sowie www.lucasarts.com. Informationen von Fan-Seiten oder Wikipedias bitte nicht übernehmen! Alles weitere findest du in den oben angebenen Artikel wie den Jedipedia-Richtlinien oder den Ersten Schritten! Laß Dich davon aber nicht entmutigen! Weiterhin viel Spaß in der Jedipedia und Gruß, RC-9393 21:44, 8. Sep 2006 (CEST) Under Construction Hi Anakin Bild:Wink.gif, ich habe gesehen, daß Du unter Deinen Artikel Mimban 'In Bearbeitung' geschrieben hast. Falls Du noch an dem Artikel arbeiten möchtest setze doch bitte die 'Under Construction' Box in den Artikel. In den Editor einfügen. Dann erscheint die Box und wir wissen alle auf den ersten Blick, daß an dem Bericht noch gearbeitet wird, liebe Jedigrüße und noch viel Spaß beim Schreiben Jade-Skywalker 23:39, 8. Sep 2006 (CEST) Westar-34-Blaster Bist du sicher hab gestern noch Battlefront 2 gezockt un da hat er zwar nur einen das is aber en Westar-33-Blaster ansonsten ich glaube dir twar aber meinste die würden in nem offiziellen spiel nen fehler einbauen gruß Jango 07:30, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) Hi nochmal kanns sein das Boba Fett in seinen Anfängen als Kopfgekdjäger auch solche Westar-34- oder 33-Blaster hatte bevor er zu seinem EE-3-Blastergewehr kam?Jango 08:25, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) :Also was Jangos Westar-34 angeht binn ich mir 100%ig sicher. :Zum Westar-33-Blaster in Battlefront II: Wenn du dir den Blaster, den Jango trägt, mal genau ansiehst, siehst du, dass es sich dabei gar nicht um den selben handelt, wie die Blaster, die in Episode II zu sehen sind. Der Blaster in Battlefront ist nämlich schwarz, etwas schwerer gebaut und mit einem Zielvisier ausgestattet. Aber da ja auch Jangos Zwillingsblaster aus Episode II eine Spezialanfertigung sind, ist es schon möglich, dass er sich einen weiteren Blaster anfertigen ließ, wahrscheinlich vor allem deswegen, weil die Westar-34 nur für den Nahkampf ausgelegt sind. :Und was Boba betrifft, ich habe davon noch nicht gehört, aber möglich wäre es natürlich schon, denn er hat ja die Ausrüstung seines Vaters übernommen, also wahrscheinlich auch seine Waffen. Außerdem teilt Boba sicher die gleichen Vorlieben für bestimmte Waffenarten mit Jango, da er ja einerseits sein Klon ist und andererseits von ihm mit diesen Waffen ausgebildet wurde. Viele Grüße, Anakin 22:12, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) :: Stimmt ja genau der Blaster sieht wirklich anders aus, der hört sich auch ganz anders an un zu Boba ich hab gehört das er als er 13 wurde zu seiner speziell angefertigten Rüstung im Stil seines Vaters auch zwei dieser Blaster bekam ich weis allerdings nicht ob das eine zuverlässige Quelle ist obwohl ich weiter hörte das ihm diese Blaster bei seinem ersten Auftrag gute Dienste geleistet haben Gruß Jango 07:11, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Um was für eine Quelle handelt es sich denn? Ich habe noch einmal nachgelesen, und in Eine neue Bedrohung steht auch, Boba habe seine mandalorianische Rüstung geschenkt bekommen. Es handelt sich dabei um die seines Vaters, die auf seine Körpermaße angepasst wurde, und nicht nur um eine "im Stil seines Vaters". Also ist es recht wahrscheinlich dass er auch die Blaster erhalten hat. (Auf dem Cover von Eine neue Bedrohung trägt Boba (in der Rüstung seines Vaters) auch die zwei Westar-34-Blaster, man kan sie zwar nicht so gut erkennen, aber ich denke das sind sie.) Viele Grüße, Anakin 18:25, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) :: ja die Quelle is ne andere StarWarsseite die sich auch darauf konzentriert Fakten zu sammeln http://www.starwars-union.de/index.php?id=lexikon&aktion=info&lid=1352 schau mal MfG Jango 20:44, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Ja die Seite kenn ich, find sie ganz gut, schau auch öfters mal was nach, sie ist halt nur keine "offizielle" Quelle. Aber ich verstehe nich warum da eben der Satz mit einer Rüstung "ähnlich der seines Vaters" steht, meines Wissens handelt es sich um die selbe, nur umgebaut. (Naja, das ist wohl ein Nachteil der Seite: Es sind keine Quellen angegeben, wo man in so einem Fall nachlesen kann) Gruß, Anakin 21:34, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) :: Ja seh ich genauso ohne Quellenangaben bringt ein Artikel gar nix weil man sich nicht darauf verlassen kann ob alles stimmt tja ma sehen vielleicht frag ich mal den verfasser des artikels woher er die infos hatte zu der Rüstung von Boba Gruß Jango 06:14, 7. Mär 2007 (CET) IRC Channel Hallo Anakin, Da wir nun seit einigen Tagen einen Jedipedia IRC-Channel haben, würde ich dich bitten, dort öfters mal nachzusehen. Eine genaue Anleitung ist hier zu finden. Wenn wir uns alle dort sehen lassen, steigt sicherlich das Interesse und die Erreichbarkeit der Jedipedia. Wir hatten schon die ersten Fremden, sogar ganz Fremde, die wir so auf unserere StarWars-Wiki aufmerksam machen konnten. Nicht nur das sind Gründe, sondern auch die Komunikation und die Verbesserung untereinander. MfG DarthMomse 19:25, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Move-Rechte Hallo Anakin, ich habe Dir Move-Rechte gegeben; ab sofort kannst auch Du Artikel verschieben! Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 17:07, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Ok, Danke! Viele Grüße, Anakin 17:10, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) Urlaub Ich bin in der ersten Osterferien-Woche (d.h. ab heute bis voraussichtlich 8.4.) mit Freunden im Urlaub. Ich habe da zwar Internetanschluss, werde aber die nächste Zeit selten hier sein. Je nachdem wie das Wetter wird, bleiben wir auch länger. Ich wünsche allen, die auch Ferien haben oder Urlaub machen eine schöne Woche viel Spass dabei. Also bis bald, und Möge die Macht mit euch sein. Viele Grüße Anakin 11:27, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Hi Anakin! Ich wünsche dir schöne und erholsame Ferien. Hoffentlich hast du auch schönes Wetter. :) Gruß 11:57, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) ::Danke, die habe ich :) und über das Wetter kann man sich auch nicht beklagen. Ich habe zum Glück einen Internetzugang auftreiben können, sodass ich wenigstens ab und zu mal reinschaun kann. Viele Grüße, Anakin 21:44, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Autorentreffen Wenn du dich für ein Autorentreffen wirklich interessierst, dann trag doch deinen Wohnort mal in meiner Benutzerdiskussion im Planungszentrum neben deinem schon vorhandenen Namen ein.E.B 21:06, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Artikel aller Mitwirkenden Das wir uns da zusammentun ist ne gute Idee. Ich muss wissen, an welche Filme du denkst. Denst du an alle6 Teile, an die 3 neuen oder die 3 alten Teile? E.B 09:55, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Der Artikel "Darstellerliste" behandelt das schon. Ich könnte das allerdings noch viel ausführlicher für Episode 1 mit mehreren 100 Namen schreiben. Was meinst du? E.B 10:06, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hm, das stimmt schon, es wäre sinnlos einen neuen Artikel mit Schauspielern und Leuten "Hinter den Kulissen" zu machen, wenn schon eine Darstellerliste existiert. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir verschieben die Darstellerliste nach "Liste aller Mitwirkenden" oder so ähnlich und erweitern diese Liste dann. Also ich habe eine sehr ausführliche Quelle aller Beteiligten an Episode IV, V und VI, dazu könnte ich eine menge schreiben. Viele Grüße, Anakin 16:59, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich habe eine gute Liste für Episode I. Dann wäre das Verschieben des Artikels am besten. Mach du das und informiere mich dann. E.B 19:03, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Dann sollten wir aber die Schauspieler rauslassen, oder? Das überschneidet sich ja sonst. (→ Diskussion:Mitwirkende von Episode I) --Anakin 19:08, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Zeitform Ich habe gerade deine Antwort in Diskussion:Kyhhhsik gelesen. Die Richtlinie, von der du da sprichst wurde inzwischen geändert. Um es einfacher zu machen, wird nun von allem in der Vergangenheit geschrieben, nur nicht von Dingen, die "nahezu ewig" existieren, wie z.B. Planeten, Hyperraumrouten, die Macht usw. Diese Dinge werden als gegenwärtig beschrieben, es sei denn, es ist etwas von ihrer Zerstörung bekannt. Eine Liste der Artikelarten, die in der Gegenwart beschrieben werden, findest du in den → Richtlinien - Obi-Wan K. Admin 23:15, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ok, danke für den Hinweis. Ich habe mir zwar die Richtlinien nach der Überarbeitung mal durchgelesen, aber dass muss ich wohl irgendwie übersehen haben^^. Viele Grüße, Anakin 10:45, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Yodas Hütte Hi Anakin ich ein Bild zu Yodas Hütte falls du noch eins brauchst kann ich es dir hochladen Gruß Jango 14:54, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Super, das wär nett, ich hab nämlich keines. Viele Grüße, Anakin 17:54, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Gut soll ich es gleich hochladen oder brauchst du noch ein bisschen Zeit oder so Jango 18:07, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Von mir aus kannst du es gleich hochladen, ich wollte eh am Artikel weiterschreiben. Danke schon mal! --Anakin 18:19, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Gut ist gleich da, mach ich doch gerneJango 18:20, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) *apropos Bild hübsche Rüstung aber is die nicht ein bisschen vpm Jango abdekuppfert^^ Boba 20:57, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hm, da hast du recht^^ , ich habe Jangos Rüstung als Vorlage genommen, weil mir die sehr gut gefällt, nur das Lila und Blau is nicht so meins, deshalb habe ich einfach alles schwarz gemacht. Sieht doch nicht schlecht aus, oder? Viele Grüße, Anakin 21:08, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Jau du hast ne coolen geschmack mach mir auch eine wenn du die gebaut hast, aber ich hätte gerne Pinken mandalorianischen Stahl(hehe quatsch er soll schwarz sein). Boba 21:12, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Pink, das wäre ja eine Schande für das gesammte Mandalorianische Volk^^ Das einzige Problem (neben dem, dass ich zur Zeit leider weder Geld noch Zeit hätte, sone Rüstung zu bauen ;) ist, dass es in Deutschland nur sehr wenige Verkäufer für solche Rüstungen gibt. In Amerika gäbs da viel mehr Auswahl, aber aus den USA bis hierher schicken zu lassen, das würde n haufen Geld kosten. Aber wenn ich doch mal mit dem Bau beginne, dann lass ichs dich wissen. Anakin 21:26, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::hehe du bist krass, das ist super ich werd dich gleich in meine Jedipediafreunde eintragen, kannst du auch gerne machen Boba 21:32, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Ok, mach ich auch gleich Anakin 21:40, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) Babel Ist zwar schon etwas her wo ich das hab, aber mein Babel gegen Rassismus kannst du dir gerne holen, dann machen wir so unseren kleinen Anti-Nazi-Clan. Boba 21:46, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hm, da bin ich dabei, Nazis sind sowiso die, die ich am wenigsten ausstehen kann. gleich nach den Vandalen, nein eher noch viel mehr als vandalen. Anakin 21:52, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) (Also ich meine:Nazis verabscheue ich noch mehr als Vandalen, nicht dass das jetzt zu Missverständnissen führt) ::hehe kein thema ich hab schon verstanden was du gemeint hast. Ich meine für mich sind Vandalen schon schlimm aber Nazis toppen das ganze noch mal. Boba 22:02, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Danke für das Bild in dem Allianz-Vorhut Artikel, ich hätte selbst eins reingemacht, habe aber irgendwie keins gefunden. Boba 19:41, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Kein Problem, hab ich doch gern gemacht;) Ich hab erst auch nach einem Screenshot oder sowas gesucht, aber da gibts wirklich nichts ordentliches. Viele Grüße, Anakin 19:48, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) Modellbau Hey Anakin! Ich interessiere mich auch für Modellbauund bin von deinem Scharfschützengewehr und (dem Entwurf) der Mandalorianischen Rüstung begeistert! Ich habe vor einen Lichtschwert Griff zu bauen in den man eine Metallstange setzen und diese bei Bedarf auch wieder entfernen kann. Kannst du Bilder von deinem Lichtschwert hier reinstellen und mir sagen welche Materialien du verwendet hast? Mfg Darth Tobi 13:39, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ok, mach ich! Finds cool, dass du dir auch ein Lichtschwert bauen willst, das ist gar nicht so viel Arbeit und mit ein bisschen handwerklichem Geschick ohne Probleme zu schaffen. Ich mach gleich mal ein paar Fotos;) Viele Grüße, Anakin 18:07, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Alles klar! Und vielen Dank! Ich denke das wird die Atmosphäre in meinen Filmen auch noch verbessern^^. Darth Tobi 18:56, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Ach du drehst Filme? Mach ich auch manchmal. Wenn du ein gutes und kostenloses Bearbeitungsprogramm brauchst, das leicht zu bedienen ist, dann empfehle ich dir den LS-Maker. Such einfach mal bei Google, wenn d ihn runterladen willst. Also Hier ist ein Bild von meinem Laserschwertgriff: thumb|right| :::Materialliste: :::- ein ca. 25cm lange Metallrohr (Ich hab ein altes Staubsaugerrohr verwendet) :::- eine kunststoffplatte, ca. 1-1,5 mm dick :::- Eine kleine Holzplatte, möglichst dick :::- eine Sperrholzoplatte, ca. 4-5mm dich :::- zwei Schrauben-Muttern :::- eine dazu passende Schraube, 3-4 cm lang (ohne Schraubenkopf) :::- Holz-Kleinteile für eventuelle Verzierungen,... Das wars fürs erste. Für den Innenaufbau kann ich noch ne Skizze hochladen. Wie ichs gebaut habe, schreib ich dann auch da dazu. Anakin 19:47, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Danke für die Liste und das Bild. Ist echt gut geworden! Ne Skizze wäre echt cool. Ja ich benutze den LS-Maker schon seit längerer Zeit, und komm gut damit klar! Ich bin grad dabei einen Film mit nem Freund zu drehen der auch bisschen länger sein soll (vllt 3min). Wenn er fertig ist werde ich ihn online stellen!Darth Tobi 20:42, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) thumb|right| :Bin schon gespannt auf deinen Film! Du musst mir unbedingt den Link geben wenn du ihn hochgeladen hast. Also das ist der Innenaufbau des Griffs. Ich schreibe dir morgen noch ne Bauanleitung rein, weil ich jetzt gehe. Du kannst dir ja schon mal die Skizze anschaun. Also dann bis morgen. Anakin 21:53, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Das ist ne gute Skizze aber ich versteh nicht genau wofür die Schraube mit dem abgesägtem Kopf ist? Damit das ganze nicht verrutscht? ::Und was ist mit den 2 Muttern? Sollen die nur den Pllatz füllen wenn der Stab nicht drin ist? Darth Tobi 14:05, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Nein, dass ist anders gedacht. Ich glaube du meinst, der Holzklotz im oberen Teil der Zeichnung ist der selbe wie im unteren, oder? Das ist aber nicht so, sondern es wird der Holzzylinder, an dem die Klinge befestigt ist, mit der Schraube in den Griff geschraubt, man schraubt also die Schraube in die zwei Muttern. :::Die Muttern sind dabei fest in den Holzklotz im Griff geklebt und die Schraube miss mit viel Kleber in den anderen Klotz geklebt werden. :::Ich hoffe du hast das verstanden, wenn nicht: Einfach nochmal nachfragen, dann versuch ichs nochmal ;) Viele Grüße, Anakin 15:38, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Doch jetzt weiß ich wies funktioniert! Danke. Darth Tobi 16:29, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Also zum Verkleben von Muttern, Schraube, Klinge,... nimmst du am besten 2-Komponenten-Epoxidharz, wenn dir das was sagt(das kriegst du eigentlich in jedem Modellbauladen). Es ist ganz wichtig dass Muttern un Schraube sehr gut geklebt sind, weil sich später bei einem Schlag auf die Klinge die ganze Kraft durch einen Hebel auf diese überträgt. Mir ist die Mutter zwei mal während eines Kampfes ausgerissen, das ist sehr ärgerlich:) Du hast bei der Wahl von Lichtschwert zum Lesenswerten Artikel gesagt, du würdest dir noch mehr zum Thema Hinter den Kulissen wünschen. Ich habe an dem Artikle mitgearbeitet, vielleicht lässt sich noch was in Erfahrung bringen. An was hattest du gedacht? Wir können das auch gerne im ICQ besprechen (steht auf meiner Benutzerseite). Würde mich über Anregungen freuen! MfG Kyle22 19:19, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) Mein 50. Artikel erstellt Hey, ich hab gerade gesehen, dass ich schon 50 neue Artikel erstellt hab (naja der 50. war nur ne Weiterleitung^^) aber immerhin Bild:--).gif. Gerade hab ich noch mit Jango geredet, dass er die 100-Marke dieses Monat noch erreichen will. Tja Jango, also für das, dass du noch nich so lange hier bist, wie ich, muss ich sagen: nich schlecht. Anakin 21:36, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Herzlichen Glückwunsch Anakin ;) die 100 schaffst du sicher auch noch Bild:--).gif Jango 21:50, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Jo, Gratulation! Ich hoffe, du verwöhnst uns auch weiterhin mit deinen gewohnt guten Artikeln :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:52, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Herzlichen Glückwunsch. 50 Artikel, nicht schlecht, ich hab erst 31. Die 100 kriegst du bestimmt. Boba 21:54, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Vielen Dank! Die hundert werde ich wohl nicht so schnell erreichen, aber ich werde der Jedipedia natürlich noch lange treu bleiben^^. Anakin 13:40, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Vandalen Alles klar RC hat sie gesperrt, hast du aber bestimmt schon mitgekriegt. Nochmals kein Problem wegen deiner Benutzerseite, ich bin mir sicher, wennich mal in eine solche Lage komme, bist du auch direkt zur stelle. Gruß Boba 14:15, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Na klar, das macht uns Jedipedianer ja aus, dass wir immer füreinander da sind, ich fands nur angebracht, mich zu bedanken. und das Rc sie gebannt hat hab ich mitgekriegt, aber warum nur einen? Es waren doch drei, obwohl die jetzt eh nichts mehr machen. Ist ihnen wohl vergangen. Anakin 14:26, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Stimmt das macht uns Jedipedianer aus. Und das er nur einen gesperrt hat, liegt daran das es ein und derselbe Benutzer war (alle mit derselben IP) . Jo wollen wir mal hoffen, dass die so schnell nicht mehr auftauchen, aber wir sind ja gewappnet Jango ist jetzt auch da und da haben wir noch mehr unterstützung. Boba 14:34, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja, und gegen drei Mandalorianer haben die ja gar keine Chance^^ Viele Grüße, Anakin 14:42, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::::Stimmt genau und wenn der eine dann auch noch n Jedi ist ooohhh die tuen mir jetzt schon leid.Boba 14:45, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Deine Überarbeiteten Artikel Hi Anakin, hast du Blaue Garde gleich zweimal überrabeitet oder warum hast du ihn doppelt aufgeführt? Jango 16:12, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Oh, ich hab die Liste letztens mal Aktualisiert, und da hab ich warscheinlich übersehen, dass der Artikel schon drinnsteht^^. Gruß,Anakin 16:14, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Hehe nunja schon mal bei mir die aufgeführten Artikel gezählt, und dann mit meiner Statistk verglichen? da fehlen nämlich ein paar ( so 20 glaube ich) leider weiss ich nimmer alle von mir geschrieben sonst würde ich es ergänzen -.- Jango 16:17, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Ja, ich hab auch nur noch n paar gewusst, keine ahnung, was mit den anderen ist. N paar sind noch Weiterleitungen denk ich, die hab ich ja nicht mitgezählt. Mir is aufgefallen, dass ich nur noch 48 Artikel in der Statistik habe, aber letztens hatte ich schon 50. Da hatte der Server n Problem gehabt haben, weil die können einem doch nicht wieder aberkannt werden, oder? --Anakin 16:23, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Hm wen Stub drinsteht wird er nicht als Artikel gewertet und taucht dann auch nicht in der Statistik auf, liegts vielleicht daran? Gruß Jango 16:27, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::::Hm, das könnte sein, dass n Artikel erst später zu nem Stub wurde, da muss ich gleich mal schaun, denn Stubs unter meinen Artikeln, dass kann ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen^^ Anakin 16:29, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ok kann ich verstehen ;) Jango 16:36, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) Lichtschwerter Mehr oder weniger ja, ich klebe sie mit 2-Komponenten-Kleber in einen Holzklotz. Bei mir wird sie NICHT verschraubt. Der Gewindestab ist zur verlängerung der Klinge von 90 cm auf 1 m und zum Ausbalancieren. Cody 16:40, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hm, bei mir ist die Verschraubung auch nur zur zusätzlichen Befestigung. Dann hab ich noch ne Frage: Ist es nicht sehr umständlich, immer die Knöpfe abzuschrauben, bevor man die Klinge wächleln kann? Und es besteht ja auch die Gefahr, dass nach häuffigem Wächsel das Holz ausreißt. Aber wirklich ein super LS, dass du da gebaut hast; lädst du zu den anderen auch noch Bilder hoch? Viele Grüße, Anakin 16:56, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hi Anakin wollte dich nur fragen ob es dir etwas aus macht wen ich dises Bild da, mit 30Jahre Star Wars, oben auch auf meine Diskussions Seite mache, das schockt nämlich;) --Der Heilige Klingone 17:07, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Nein natürlich nicht, freut mich wenn es dir gefällt! Ich wollte dich gerade fragen, ob ich das Lucas-Geburtstags-Babel auf meine Seite tun darf^^ Wenn das keine Fügung der Macht ist ;) ...Viele Grüße an diesem mächtigen (Geburts-)Tag, Anakin 17:12, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Kannst du nartürlich machen wir freunen uns wenn es jemanden gefällt! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:17, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) :WHAT?? Jetzt verstehe ich gar nix mer,RA --Der Heilige Klingone 17:25, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Was verstehst du nicht??? --Anakin 17:29, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Also Nils! Anakin hat gesagt das du das Bild nehmen darfst und gefragt ob er das Lucas-Geburtstags-Babel nehmen darf ich habe ja gesagt! Verstanden? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:32, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) : Das du Also schreibst,LOL, ne aber Anakin hat da oben nie gesagt das ich das machen kan;LOL --Der Heilige Klingone 17:35, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Doch hat er! Lese diesen Satz! Nein natürlich nicht, freut mich wenn es dir gefällt! Also hat er nichts dagegen checkste? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:38, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Wollte ich auch gerade schreiben, aber du warst schneller^^. Also du kannst es natürlich verwenden. Anakin 17:40, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Zum LS: Umständlich, naja geht so, hält aber gut. Reißen, nein 1. Buche reißt nicht so leicht, 2. selbst wenn, das Gewebeband hält das zusammen (is mir schon bei einem Unterteil aus anderen gründen passiert). Cody 17:41, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Die Waffen sind neu dieses Jahr für 30 Jahre Star Wars. Ich hab die alte Triolgie Sachen damit ausgerüstet. Die Klone und Droiden haben noch alte Waffen (Magafon und Westerngewehr). In 5 minuten hab ich noch mehr Bilder! Cody 19:16, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Die sind von hier, hier und hier. Alles Lego-Onlineshop. Cody 19:50, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Ja teuer, aber wenn man rumguckt gibts bis 10% rabatt. Und fast all mein geld geht in Lego-Star-Wars. Cody 20:17, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Wo wohnst du in Bayern? Norden/Süden? Cody 21:03, 20. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ich wohne im Süden, so Chiemsee/Traunstein die Gegend. (hier is ne gute Karte; rechts unten im Eck da stehts eh, zwichen chiemsee und traunstein), wieseo, kommst du etwa auch aus bayern? --Anakin 21:42, 20. Mai 2007 (CEST) Glückwunsch Hi Anakin! Du hast den 4.000sten Artikel hier geschrieben. Ich weiß nicht, ob du das weißt. Wollte dich darauf aufmerksam machen und dir dazu gratulieren. Zum Glück hat da keine IP einen Stub geschrieben, der dann als Nr. 4.000 in die Geschichte eingehen würde :) Haben wir es doch tatsächlich noch vor dem 30. Jahrestag von Star Wars geschafft! Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:26, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Jo stimmt, herzlichen Glückwunsch auch von mir. Premia freut sich bestimmt riesig, dass aus seinem kleinem Lexikon eine richtige Enzyklopädie geworden ist, die es locker mit der WP aufnehmen kann. Echt klasse das wir bereits 4.000 Artikel haben, unglaublich wie schnell das ging. Ein großes Lob an alle Autoren die geholfen haben so etwas großartiges zu vollbringen. Viele Grüße Boba 18:30, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Auch Glückwusch von mir Anakin!:) ::An Boba: Es sind viele Artikel die wir haben, aber ich glaube nicht das wir es mit der Wookieepedia aufnehmen können, da die schon andie 40000 Artikel haben oder sogar mehr!:) Habe aber auch gesehen das die viele Stubs haben die wir als Artikel haben, also wenn wir weiter so gut und zügig arbeiten könnten wir die Wookieepedia vieleicht überhollen. ;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:40, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Stimmt schon das die viele Artikel haben, aber viele Artikel sind auch unnütz. Die haben Artikel die bei uns gelöscht werden würden, wie beispielsweise Toilet Paper also Klopapier. Und jetzt mal ehrlich, denkst du wirklich, dass das in eine SW Enzyklopädie gehört? Ich wollte auch eigentlich was anderes schreiben aber mir sind die wörter entfallen die ich dafür gebraucht hätte^^. Boba 18:50, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) Okay wenn die dann solche Artikel wie Geschirr und Geschirrhandtuch auch noch als Artikel haben, dann ist es wirklcih nicht Star Wars Mässiges und ich glaube so etwas interesiert doch auch nicht die Leser! Die haben auch halt viele Stubs, mehr als wir hier guck mal unseren: Lol und dann den Englischen: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Lol_%28person%29 an! Das ist ein Stub! Ra und letztens habe ich einen Artikel von Ani gelesen, der war hier ein Artikel aber dort ein Stub! Weiss aber nicht mehr wie der heißt!:) Irgendein Wolf oder so also der sah so aus! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:22, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Du meinst Mezgraf, Heiliger Klingone! :) --Little Ani Admin 19:27, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Ja genau den!:) PS: Ist ja sone Art Wolf!^^ Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:30, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Ja stimmt, wir haben zwar auch stubs, aber dafür sind unsere Artikel meist viel umfangreicher und detaillierter. Guckt euch nur mal die Gespensterstaffel von denen an und dann unsere Gespensterstaffel. Um einiges besser oder? Naja wir müssen ja nicht so viele haben wie die, ausführlich sollten sie aber sein. Boba 19:41, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) Also erst mal vielen Dank für die Glückwünsche! Sry, dass ich erst jetzt darauf antworten kann, ich war den ganzen Tag nicht zu Hause. @Ani: Ja, ich hab schon bemerkt, dass ich den 4000. geschrieben habe, aber trotzdem danke, dass dus mir nochmal mitgeteilt hast;) Was die Jedipedia betrifft, finde ich können wir alle Stolz auf uns sein. Vor allem natürlich Premia, denn dass das Projekt, das er auf die Beine gestellt hat, nun solche Ausmaße hat, ist schon Wahnsinn. Und im Vergleich zur Wookiepedia kann sich die JP uns auf jeden Fall behaupten, denn es ist ja nicht nur Quantität, sondern vor allem auch die Qualität der Artikel ausschlaggebend, und was die betrift sind wir ja mindestens auf der selben Stufe. Und wenn die Zahl der neu geschriebenen Artikel länger so rasant ansteigt, haben wir auch bald die 40.000 erreicht;) Viele Grüße, Anakin 20:35, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) Abwesenheit Ich bin leider von morgen (Freitag 25.5.; so ab 9:30) bis Montag (28.) abend nicht da. Ich bin mit ein paar Freunden weg. Also frohes Schaffen bis da hin, und dass ihr hier ja nichts anstellt, während ich weg bin;) Und feiert den Geburtstag von Star Wars schön, ich hoffe, da wo ich hinfahre, gibts auch ein paar Fans, mit denen ich feiern kann, das wär echt genial. Viele Grüße, Anakin 20:45, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ja, und da geht der nächste... Aber gut, es bleiben ja genügend Leute hier, um den Laden am Laufen zu halten. Nen schönen Ausflug wünsch ich, Ani! MfG Kyle22 20:54, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Ja jetzt sind es drei die weg sind. Viel Spass Anakin. Boba 21:03, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Danke, werde ich haben, euch zwei auch! Hoffentlich baun die hier keinen mIst ohne uns^^ Also, bis bald, Anakin 21:05, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) So, ich bin wieder da. Bin eben heimgekommen, jetzt muss ich mich erst mal ausschlafen;) Und obwohl ich es ganz und gar nicht erwartet habe, kam Star Wars (Wenn auch nur gaaanz kurz) während der veranstaltung vor. Da war eine Gruppe, die ein bischen Ninja-Mäßig pantomimisch zu Musik einen Schaukampf vorführten (die waren echt klasse die Jungs) und auf einmal er´hallt dieses typische Bzzzz... eines akivirten Lichtschwerts die Halle und zwei von denen liefern sich für ein paar Sekunden ein Lichtschwertduell. Das hat mir mal wieder gezeigt, dass Star Wars wirklich überall ist, auch wenn man es gar nicht erwartet. Viele Grüße, Anakin 19:24, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Schön das du wieder da bist Anakin. Hört sích ja super an dein Urlaub. Muss echt cool gewesen sein. Gruß Boba 12:14, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Danke Boba, ja es war wirklich genial! Jeden Abend Party mit Live-Bands, Shows,... da ging's echt ab. Und wie wars bei dir so? --Anakin 16:57, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Ahh ja auch gut. Wenn du eine kurze Beschreibung meines Wochenendes möchtest, dann schue hier. Gruß Boba 17:29, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Rollenspiel Hallo Anakin, also erstmal Danke für deine Anfrage, ich werde versuchen deine Fragen so gut wie nur Möglich zu beantworten. Also die Rollenspiele der imperialen Einheiten finden im zweiwöchigen Wechsel jeweils am Samstagabend so gegen 20.30 Uhr im eigenen IRC Channel statt. In der Regel dauern diese 2-3 Stunden. Die einzelnen Missionen sind Teil einer Kampagne, von daher wird immer (oder kann ruhig) immer so weit gespielt werden, wie die Spieler Lust haben. Da wir uns zur Zeit in einer kleinen Sommerpause befinden, um gewisse Dinge am Konzept zu überarbeiten (und um uns neue Ideen zu verschaffen) sind leider einige Spieler in die Inaktivität verrutscht. Im Moment sind wir von daher nur gut 6-7 aktive Spieler. Zu dem Kampfsystem: In der Tat ist es so das unser Kampfsystem auch auf Vertrauen und logisches Denken aufgebaut ist. Der Spielleiter beurteilt objektiv die Situation, die der Spieler gegeben hat -->ein taktisch kluges Vorgehen führt also eher zum Erfolg als ein hirnloses Angreifen. Allerdings basteln wir gerade an einen kleinen Würfelbot, der bei Bedarf von den Spielern hinzugezogen werden kann um kritische Entscheidungen zu treffen. Diese sind dann reiner Zufall. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir ein wenig weiterhelfen, sofern du noch Fragen hast..ruhig Fragen :-) Imperiale Grüße Periphalos 07:02, 31. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ok, danke. Ich schau mir jetzt dann mal die Seiten zum Rollenspiel an, ich melde mich dann bei weiteren Fragen, ja;) Viele Grüße, Anakin 13:25, 31. Mai 2007 (CEST) Abwesenheit 2 Kaum bin ich wieder da, bin ich auch schon wieder weg. Dieses Wochenede gehts mit ein paar Freunden nach Dresden. Morgen um 4:00 gehts los (so bald, das ist wirklich grausam^^) und am Dienstag Abend komm ich wieder. Also: bis bald und frohes Schaffen;) Viele Grüße, Anakin 19:25, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Krass, was machst denn dann da? Wenn du nochmal irgendwo hin willst, dann komm nach Trier;) Boba 20:13, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Jo, ich schau mal was sich machen lässt;) N Freund von mir fährt für ei Jahr in die USA und bleibt dann vielleicht bei seinem Onkel in Kanada (also er wandert aus). Deshalb wollten wir nochmal so richtig die Sau raus lassen. --Anakin 20:16, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Modellbau 2 Su'cuy, Modellbaukollege. Die Idee mit der Mandaloreanischen Rüstung gefällt mir. Wodraus willst du die Bauen (Kunststoff, Aluminium)? Und kannst du mir noch ein par Bilder von deinem Blaster schicken (baue auch einen, aber keinen Verpinenblaster)? Cody 12:09, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Die Seite könnte für euch interessant sein. Darth Tobi 12:16, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::@Cody:Ich habe erst überlegt, ob ich sie aus Metall machen soll, weil ein Bekannter von mir ne Schlosserei hat, aber das würde sehr teuer werden. Ich mache sie jetzt aus Kunststoff (erhitzen und dann mit Vakuum-Formen formen). Hier ist ein Link (ist zwar englisch und es wird der Bau einer Sturmtruppenrüstung beschrieben, aber ich mache es warscheinlich auch so, wie hier beschrieben). Was die Fotos betrifft, kann ich schon noch ein paar machen. ::Sind ein Paar schöne Fotos auf der Seite (das ist eine der ersten Kostümbau-Seiten auf Deutsch, die ich gesehen habe), ich vermisse nur ne Beschreibung zum Kostümbau. ::Viele Grüße, Anakin 13:18, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ahh das mit dem Boba Fett Kostüm ist ja schrecklich, dass sah echt gut aus.:´( Boba 13:22, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Das stimmt. Vor allem hat da bestimmt ne Menge Arbeit und Geld dringesteckt. Und so wie das aussah war da bestimmt nicht mehr viel zu retten. --Anakin 13:27, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja sowas ist ärgerlich. Ich muss mal gucken wenn ich wieder Geld habe, baue ich vielleicht auch ein Lichtschwert oder ich versuche mich an Bobas EE-3 auch wenn das bestimmt schwierig wird. Boba 13:30, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::Wo wir gerade bei Fernwafffen sind: Anakin, kannst du ein größeres Bild von deinem Scharfschützengewehr hochladen...ich bin voll fasziniert von dem teil^^. Darth Tobi 13:33, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ja mache ich gerne, das Problem ist nur, dass ich gerade am Umbauen bin. Mir is was kaput gegangen, und bei der Gelegenheit wollte ich es gleich komplett stabiler bauen und noch ein paar details ergänzen. Aber ich lade gerne weitere Fotos hoch, wenns fertig ist. Viele Grüße, Anakin 13:37, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::::Das schwerste an einer Mandorüstung ist danke ich der Helm; der Rest lässt sich einfach biegen (werd ich auch machen). Cody 14:13, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Willst du denn Bobas, Jangos,... oder eine eigens entworfene bauen? Darth Tobi 15:06, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Auf seiner Benutzerseite ist ein Bild von ihr;) richtig cooles teil. Boba 15:07, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Die beschreibung richtig cooles teil reicht glaub ich nicht aus... Darth Tobi 15:18, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ich will auf jedenfall eine eigene entwerfen: Mattgrau mit schwarz, ansonsten wie es sich ergibt, ähnlich der von Jango aber auch inspiriert von der mandalore-Rüstung vom Mandalore Canderus Ordo. Cody 15:48, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Noch mal zurück zu deinem Wohnort (hatte ich vor einiger Zeit nach gefragt): Nein, ich komme nicht aus Bayern. Aber, ich komme oft an den Chiemsee. Cody 17:27, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :zum Design: Ja das ist ja gerade das Besondere an einer eigenen mandalorianischen Rüstung: Man hat beim Design alle Freiheiten, die man will. Ich wollte mir erst eine Sturmtruppernrüstung bauen, fand es dan aber sehr viel faszinierender, mein eigenes Design zu entwerfen. Außerdem kann man das Kostüm dann beliebig erweitern - etwa durch selbst kreierte Waffen, einen Umhang (wie bei mir), Ausrüstung, ... :@Cody:Jetzt musste ich erst wieder suchen, wie das war mit dem Wohnort^^. Kommst du dann an den Chiemsee zum Urlaub machen oder so Tagesausflüge, oder wie? Viele Grüße, Anakin 18:21, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Komme zu Großeltern, also Urlaub (normalerweise wohne ich bei Wiesbaden). Komme diesen Sommer wieder dahin für den Binnenschein (=2 Wochen Segelkurs + 2-3 Tage vorne un hinten). Cody 19:34, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Für die Rüstungsbauer vllt interessant: Boba und Jango Kostüm Forum (Englisch) Darth Tobi 21:13, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST)